Quando a Noite Cair
by LaTekila
Summary: O sol se põe no Largo Grimmauld. Sirius está trancafiado em sua herança maldita e tem, como única companhia, Remus.Shounen ai homossexual masculino, sem cenas eróticas.


Não chore, amigo. Eu sei que é algo que você não esperava que acontecesse, algo que sua mente não poderia conceber, apesar do que seu corpo clamava. Não! Não negue. Você sabe, Remus, que eu não sou nenhum cego. Não seja tolo de pensar que diante disso você deixará de me amar como sempre amou - quer você encare isto como philos ou eros. Tome. Beba e sentir-se-á melhor.  
Sabe, lupino, quando eu entrei em Hogwarts milhares de coisas passavam-me pela cabeça. - suspiro - É engraçado como temos a mania de sentirmo-nos maduros não importa quantos anos temos e como pouco tempo depois percebemos que não passávamos de crianças tolas. Pois então, Cria que era um grande homem ingressando em uma nova fase, devaneando sucessos e grandiosidade. Quanta coisa não haveria eu de passar até chegar aqui! Como poderia eu supor que algum dia estaria em semelhante situação. Pode parecer-lhe estranho, mas não temo e não choro. E digo-lhe que me sinto feliz por termos... Bem sabe como têm sido meus dias neste lugar. Penso que estive beirando a loucura e agradeço-lhe por trazer-me de volta os sentidos e distrair-me a mente dos pensamentos mórbidos que me cegavam tal como negra bruma.  
Mas, como ia eu dizendo, cheguei à Hogwarts com confiança e superioridade que seriam abalados logo diante da escolha do Chapéu Seletor. Nunca poderia imaginar que cairia na Grifinória. Aí começaria meu caminho à deserdação. Foram dias de dúvida os primeiros daquela estação e quem sabe qual teria sido minha sina se um garoto franzino de cabelos desbotados não tivesse me tirado do pântano onde me encontrava. Você lembra, Remus, quando pedia-me permissão para sentar-se comigo às aulas de poções? Como travou-se entre nós uma tímida conversação que foi tomando força com o passar dos dias e firmou-se numa jovem amizade que me fez abandonar meus pesares e sorrir para o dia?  
Thiago e Pedro viriam se juntar a nós logo e aquela seria então minha família. Não foi difícil trocar Sirius Black por Almofadinhas... Por mais que eu me esforçasse, nunca vi diferença entre meu sangue e o de qualquer outro bruxo. Também nunca encontrei vantagem na fortuna que compensasse a solidão... Então eu encontrara irmãos de alma e era livre para ser eu mesmo.  
Mas você... Ah, Remus, você não sorria nunca! Você carregava sozinho um peso muito maior do que eu jamais carreguei. E você resistiu... Você demorou tanto para contar-nos... - voz embargada - E quando você contou... Eu... Ah... Eu quis te abraçar e quis chorar e dar minha alma para livrá-lo da maldição do sangue. Mas eu não os fiz. Não fiz nada disso. Como os outros eu me limitei a dizer que isso não nos importava, que isso nada era perante nossa amizade... Eu sei, Remus, que aquilo foi mais do que você esperava. Mas não era só o que você merecia.  
Eu estranhei a reação que se passara em meu íntimo... De fato, o meu caráter frívolo de garoto popular me recriminava. O que era aquilo? Eu não o sabia dizer. Mas aquele tormento crescia em meu peito, o desespero por ajudá-lo me avassalava, a necessidade por te livrar da dor, te dar amor e proteção... Eu mandava esses pensamentos para longe a todas as horas. Eu tentava espantá-lo com traquinagens, com humilhações a outras crianças, com os whiskies que contrabandeávamos e com as garotas que seduzia.  
Nada, amigo, nada preenchia o vazio que me dominava. Mas você nunca soube. Admita... - sorriso triste - Eu sou muito bom em disfarçar o que me passa no coração. O único que deveras percebeu que algo se passava foi ele... O Ranhoso... Legilimência não é grande coisa perto da sensibilidade que ele tem para perceber fingimentos. Felizmente ele sempre foi um maldito covarde... Lembro ainda hoje daquele olhar inquisitorial que seguiu à frase... "Você é um infeliz, Black", ele disse. Nada mais fez. Não precisava mesmo, aquilo fora suficiente para derrubar meu mundo. Era óbvio que ele não sabia o que eu sentia por você, mas sabia que meus sorrisos eram falsos, que minhas gagalhadas eram de desespero.  
Eu, então, já conhecia perfeitamente o inimigo que me atormentava. Sabia que era você e sua aparência frágil que me destruíam por dentro, seu semblante pálido, seus cabelos desbotados, seus olhos baços... Eu precisava ter-te em meus braços, confortá-lo, acariciá-lo, amá-lo... Mas eu era covarde! Eu sempre fui um maldito covarde, Remus! Eu continha meu olhar e minhas palavras para que não me denunciassem, eu fingia superioridade para não me deixar levar pela carência. Mas quando eu já não podia suportar e deixava transparecer, você vinha a mim e eu era rude comm você porque eu não tinha coragem de assumir o quanto amava-lhe. Eu queria dar-lhe amor e só conseguia dar-lhe asperezas... E você me torturava ainda mais com seus olhos tristes, com seu terrível perdão!  
Então as coisas começaram a mudar... Chegaram ao fim nossos estudos, tivemos de encarar a vida e você voltou a ser tão triste como quando eu o conhecera. Lembra, Remus, aquela noite em que a Marca Negra surgiu pela primeira vez no firmamento? Naquela tétrica noite eu finalmente conheci uns segundos de paz, quando, unidos pelo desespero e pelo medo, nós abraçamo-nos firmando uma jura de apoio mútuo, exatamente como dois amigos em tempos difíceis. Mas para mim... Para mim aquilo significou tanto mais... Sentir-lhe em meus braços, sorver-lhe o aroma tão particular, tocar-lhe livremente foi para mim a realização de um desejo... Aliás, mais que um desejo: uma necessidade que me corroía há anos!  
E aí... aconteceu. Lílian e Thiago se foram... Traídos nauseabundamente por Pedro... E eu... Eu que deveria ter cuidado do menino! - lágrimas - Eu! Ele foi maltratado a vida toda! E eu... Eu fui pra Azkaban! Você... passou a me odiar como o traidor que supostamente era... Nem uma centena de dementadores sugavam-me a alma como o seu desprezo! - pausa - Não... - soluço - Não precisa chorar... Agora... Agora isso tudo já acabou.  
Acabou quando você me aceitou de volta. Porque apesar de apenas meia dúzia de pessoas conhecerem a verdade, para mim era como se o mundo todo soubesse, porque vocês são o meu mundo. Você, especialmente... E quando vi-me novamente em seus braços... Lembra? Na sua sala... Aquele beijo que você tentou esquecer e que eu ainda estou disposto a dar tudo para manter a lembrança... Você sorriu para mim, Remus, aquele sorriso singelo e sincero iluminando seu rosto que parecia tão cansado... E nós nos unimos sem receio, sem culpa, apenas com o que tínhamos de mais nosso, de mais verdadeiro naquele beijo. E uma vez mais eu te amei ainda mais, meu amigo.  
Eu entendo que para você aquilo era estranho... Você deixou claro que era incômodo para si, que ainda podia se decidir a não gostar. Sei que se convenceu de que aquilo fora apenas uma reação normal, em sua anormalidade, para amigos como nós que passaram por provações como as nossas. Eu nunca o recriminaria por isso. Consoante eu lhe disse, vivenciara o mesmo. eu esperava que assim como eu, você viesse a perceber o quão puro era o que sentia. Sim, naquele dia eu não tive dúvidas de que você o sentia. O que eu li naquele beijo ninguém poderia por em palavras.  
E então... Aqui estamos nós... Porque todos se foram, mas logo anoitecerá com a Lua cheia... Porque todos se foram, mas eu tenho de ficar trancado aqui... E você, porque carrega a bênção da animalidade no sangue, libertou-se das amarras culturais e honrou sua natureza, seus sentimentos... Não tentou fingir ser o que não é, não sentir o que sente... Pela primeira vez, hoje, quando a Lua se abre em todo seu esplendor, você finalmente abandonou sua encantadora e passiva racionalidade e agiu com lógica... E agora o único algoz que pode torturar-lhe é você mesmo, mas você já sofreu o suficiente. Deixe que eu cuide de você, descanse no meu regaço, olhe-me nos olhos, não diga nada... 


End file.
